


Baby Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consists of age play (around 5 or 6 years old). Please, if you do not like this kind of thing then please don't bother reading it. You'd be wasting your and my time. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine

Ever since Stiles mother died, it seemed as if he had to grow up too soon. He didn’t get the joys of childhood, yes he was a pain in the ass most of the time, acting immature, but that wasn’t what he needed. What Stiles needed was to be a child. Play with cars, paint, be cuddled and babied by someone who actually gave a damn about him.

After Laura died, Derek felt lost. Not the typical losing your sibling lost. Laura was the alpha, but was a child at heart, and needed her brother to be her anchor, to be supportive and play stupid games. Derek would always act that playing this role was a pain, but deep down he loved it. Deep down being this dominant character gave his ego a boost nothing else could match.

 

It was one of those days for Stiles. School was awful, his dad was stressed and begun drinking far too early to be deemed acceptable, and each word he said to Scott was shot down by the small cupids floating around. Throwing his bedroom door open, Stiles immediately began to undress himself, flinging his clothes in every direction while locking his door in the process. Stepping towards his bed, crouching down and pulling out a large wooden box, Stiles let a small smile grace his lips. Opening this box oh so carefully, the smile widened. 

Now, fully dressed in a plain oversized t-shirt covered in stains, plain white y-fronts and knee high socks, Stiles began to empty his toy box. First came the toy cars, then the dinosaur colouring book, Stiles pulled all manner of toys until the floor was covered in bright coloured plastic, books and pens. About half an hour into his ‘playtime’, Stiles had an unwelcome visitor. Or so he had thought. It was no other than Derek Hale, face pressed against Stiles window, breath coming out in small pants fogging the glass. Glancing up, Stiles was not in his normal frame of mind, he was currently a little. So what was the most logical thing to do? Hold out a bright green pencil towards the window, a silent invitation for Derek to join him.

Pausing for a brief moment, Derek contemplated leaving, just simply turning around the other way, but instead he slowly slid the window open, climbed in and shut the window and the cold out again. Tugging off his boots and leather jacket Derek sat on the floor opposite Stiles, accepting the garish green smiling. 

“What’cha doing here kid?” Derek asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the picture Stiles was currently colouring.

“Dinosaur! Think it’s a t-rex, but I don’t really know. T-rex’s are like you, you know, they were really grumpy, always walking round on their own but you don’t have teeny arms or a giant head like they did” Stiles replied in one breath, his focus still on the bright picture in front of him.

“Well, that is true, and I guess I am pretty grumpy. But a t-rex is also very protective over its young. And I guess I’m a bit like that as well” replied Derek. Instead of judging Stiles for whatever the hell was going on here, it bought Derek some comfort, he could play the grown up card. Be caring, just like he was for Laura, although this was a bit different. Derek crawled on his hands and knees until he was sat behind Stiles, who was now chewing at the neck of his t-shirt while starting a new picture, this time a Veloceraptor. Scooting forward, Derek pressed his front to Stiles back, his legs spread either side of Stiles hips, engulfing him in warmth. “and I’ll tell you now kid, I am very protective of my babies.” Derek muttered as he nuzzled Stiles neck.

Derek was fully aware of the arousal that hit Stiles when they were both in close proximity, although Stiles didn’t know what Derek knew. And Stiles definitely didn’t know that Derek had lusted after Stiles’ innocence since they first met in the woods all that time ago. Derek wanted Stiles innocence when he had the mind-set of a unruly teenager, but now, as a little, it was almost too much to bear. His hunger for Stiles had reached a new level, that and the deep emotional level of this scene had Derek almost losing control. Pressing closer, Derek finally placed the green pencil on the floor and wrapped his arms around Stiles stomach, pressing his lips to the clammy neck and erection trapped between the two.


End file.
